


Role Reversal

by taecallsmenoona



Series: NCT Reader Fics For The Soul [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bratty Reader, Clubbing, Consensual Sex, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: You've been sassy and evasive toward Sicheng all night while you're out, flirting with your mutual friends and paying him no attention. From afar you see a shy smile on his lips aimed at you. Others see the way Sicheng looks at you with admiration and love, but you see what's really behind those chocolate brown eyes: you'll pay for this at home.ORYour friends mistakenly thing you're the dom in your relationship.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment decision to write this. It's my first fic. Many thanks to Kia for not cringing at my descriptions and loving Sicheng's dom side

You and Sicheng have a great relationship. You communicate well, listen to each other when things are a little rocky, and neither of you are jealous people. You both have a lot of love to give and you've found each other to give it to. You have a great circle of friends that you've made together, so much so that if you were to split (heaven forbid), nobody would be able to choose sides.

 

You've been perusing around the Art District downtown for most of the afternoon, slipping in and out of small bars and getting slightly looser with each stop. Neither of you were particularly drunk or tipsy, just having fun and enjoying each other's company on a rare day off together. Days like these were the ones you loved: spending time with Sicheng, his arm wrapped protectively around your shoulder as you walked from gallery to gallery. Saturdays were gallery hop days and you loved walking around with Sicheng and fantasizing about your future house and how you'll decorate it together. Sicheng had made plans for both of you to meet with your friends for dinner in the Art District and you were both buzzing with excitement. It's been so long since you've seen your friends and you had the next day free so staying out too late wasn't a big deal.

 

6:00 rolled around and you and Sicheng made your way to the small hole-in-the-wall hotdog restaurant that your group loved to frequent before life got in the way for everyone. While it's been a while since you've all been there together, the owner, Frank, still recognized you and had your table set aside.

 

"Y/N! SICHENG! It's so great to see you! Hopefully the rest of your group will be here too?"

 

"Yah, Frank, HI! Yes they should be on their way!" you say to Frank with a huge smile as Sicheng hugs you a little tighter.

 

"Great great! It's so good to see you. The first round is on me. Go sit and I'll get everyone's drinks."

 

You smiled to yourself as you made your way to your normal table. You hear a commotion outside and rolled your eyes fondly recognizing Yuta's excited yell. Looking to the door, you see that you're right as Yuta is flanked by Johnny, Johnny's new girlfriend Shae, Jaehyun, and Jaehyun's long-time girlfriend Kate. Silently counting one less person than you were expecting, you give Yuta a confused look.

 

"We broke up" Yuta says to your silent question.

 

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" You asked with a thick layer of concern in your voice, pulling him into a crushing hug.

 

"Yeah I'm okay. I wasn't for a few days, but I'm on the upswing, promise. Let's just have some fun tonight. I miss you guys." Yuta finishes his sentence by returning your hug and flashing you one of his blinding smiles.

 

"YAH! Yuta, Jae, Johnny-boy, ladies! How are you guys doing?!" Frank yells as he sets the first round of drinks at the table

 

"We're great Frank. Glad to be here! Thanks for the drinks!"

 

"Of course. Anything for my favorite group of people. Enjoy" Frank retorts as he retreats to the counter.

 

*****

 

Three hours and six rounds later and the seven of you are still having a great time. Frank smiles fondly at the lot of you each time he brings you a new round of drinks. Once he sets the last round down, he lets you all know that he has to close up shop and scolds you for not coming around more often. You give Frank a hug as you head out and return promptly to Sicheng's side.

 

None of you are particularly ready to head home yet as it's only 9:30. You decide to hit up the local club The Canteen to continue the night with more drinks and dancing. Kate and Shae are excited to dance and hang out with you and they hook their arms with yours as they propel you forward. You hear a quiet chuckle as Sicheng hangs back with his guy friends. 

 

Once you reach Canteen, Sicheng, Johnny, and Jaehyun head straight for the bar while you, Kate, Shae, and Yuta head for the dance floor. Sicheng's a great dancer, but he needs to be thoroughly intoxicated in order to dance in front of people whereas Yuta is a people person through and through. He loves to dance and he loves attention. One of the reasons you and Sicheng work so well together is that you're opposites in a lot of ways. For example, he tames your crazy and you bring him out of his shell.

 

After an hour of dancing and drinking, you're starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. You tend to get a little bratty when you're drunk, not to mention needy. In your drunken haze, you rationalize that it would be a good idea to comfort a "hurting" Yuta by dancing with him. You and Yuta are great friends with no sexual attraction toward each other. You both recognize and appreciate how attractive the other is, but you both knew you were better as friends. What you were doing was entirely innocent as far as your friends are concerned, but to an outsider with no clue of your dynamic, you and Yuta were all but fucking each other in the middle of the dance floor.

 

You feel a warm hand circle your wrist and pull you away after about 15 minutes of dancing with Yuta. You look up to find Sicheng smiling softly at you. You knew the look meant it was almost time to go. You whine childishly at Sicheng and argue that you're dancing with Yuta. You start to edge away from Sicheng back toward the dance floor when a dark look crosses his face. To a normal bystander, he's looking at you as if you hung each of the stars in the sky. You knew better. That specific look meant that you were in for it when you got home if you kept this act up. You decide to push it a little further and hide behind Yuta. Sicheng sighs and retreats to the bar where Johnny and Jaehyun are trying to contain their chuckles.

 

"Dude, you're so whipped." Johnny chimes in. Jaehyun nods in agreement.

 

"She deserves to let loose every once in a while," Sicheng shrugs and responds. He spends the rest of the evening watching you dance and laugh with Yuta, making mental notes of every time you get too close.

 

*****

 

It's midnight by the time you finally leave The Canteen. You're bordering on becoming belligerent but luckily Sicheng is patient. The two of you bid the remaining five goodnight as you get in your cab to make the hour long drive home. You cuddle into Sicheng's side and his hand finds its way to your knee. You sigh contentedly and close your eyes.

 

"Baby. Y/N. Wake up, my love. We're back to my place." Oh. You must have fallen asleep on the way home. You grumble sweetly into Sicheng's shoulder and he smiles fondly at you. You wake up slowly noticing that you're way more coherent after sleeping off some of the alcohol that was raging through your body. Sicheng helps you into his apartment and closes the door behind the two of you. Once the door clicks shut, you feel that same warm hand circle your wrist, but this time it's not gentle. You yelp as you're tugged back and pinned with your front against the door, feeling Sicheng pressed flush against your back. You feel a familiar heat creep up to your face and down to your center as this feels all too familiar.

 

"What was that tonight, kitten?" Sicheng growls in your ear, pressing further against you. You whimper in response to this very welcomed change in your boyfriend's demeanor. "No, baby, I need words. What were you doing with Yuta? You knew I was watching. Did you like being bad for me? Did you think I would drag you out of there?"

 

You whimpered again and you felt his hands press hard into your left hip. That was surely going to leave a bruise and you couldn't have been more excited to see it tomorrow morning. "Yessssss" you whisper. "Yes. I wanted you to see me dancing with Yuta. I liked dancing with him, but I wished it was you." You press back against Sicheng and you hear him attempt to stifle his groan.

 

"You're really testing my patience tonight, Y/N. Being a brat won't get you what you want." He quickly spins you around and pins your hands to the wall above your head. "Keep. Them. There." Sicheng whispers, lips hovering agains yours. You try to chase his lips but he's too quick, pulling away completely leaving you cold and wanting. Knowing that the tone Sicheng used meant he was serious, you decided not to test him further (for now). You watched him walk back into his bedroom keeping your hands where he placed them, hoping he'd come back and reward you for being good. You hear shuffling in his bedroom and you're starting to get excited thinking of what was hopefully going to happen soon. 

 

You close your eyes and begin to relax against the wall, willing your heart rate to slow to a normal level. You hear the quiet footsteps of your boyfriend approaching and decide to keep your eyes closed. You feel the familiar heat of his bare chest as he slips the blindfold over your eyes. A quick gasp leaves your mouth and Sicheng is quick to eat it as his lips crash hungrily against yours. You could do nothing except accept the attack, moaning into his mouth and becoming pliant under his wandering hands. You can't see where his eyes are roaming to know where he will begin, but as his lips leave yours you feel his hands wander down your body. They pass over your hips and thighs lightly, grazing down your calves and settling down by your ankles to remove the heels you forgot you were wearing. You hear the soft thump of the shoes hitting the carpet one by one and chuckle slightly to yourself as your usually neat and tidy boyfriend is acting recklessly.

 

Once your second shoe is removed, Sicheng's hands return to remove your sundress in one swift swoop. Suddenly you were standing there against the cold wall in only your thin lavender lace bra and panty set that Sicheng bought for you a few months ago. You hear the sharp intake of breath as you can picture Sicheng taking in the sight of you standing before him. You whine and wiggle your hips a bit, growing impatient at the lack of contact from Sicheng. You hear him chuckle again as he grabs your right hand sweetly, pulling you into his chest. He releases your hand and wraps both arms around your waist but guides his lips to yours. You sigh into the kiss and become putty in his arms. That's one of your favorite places to be and you feel your heart swell with the amount of love you feel for this one man.

 

"Sicheng, please" you whisper against his lips, choosing that time to nuzzle into his neck.

 

"Please what, kitten? What do you want?" Sicheng follows his question with a sharp bite to the juncture of your shoulder and neck. You arch your back and fall further into his embrace as you moan loudly. 

 

"I want you. Please."

 

Sicheng starts pulling you in what you assume is the direction of his room. You've been there many times, but being blindfolded is disorienting and right now the only thing you're sure of is that you're with Sicheng and you're in for a wild ride.

 

Sicheng guides you through the hallway and you turn left into his bedroom. It's the only room on the left side of the hall, confirming your suspicions. You yelp as your feet are lifted off of the ground. Sicheng tosses you gently onto the bed and checks to make sure the blindfold is still in place. He takes your arms and holds them over your head. He pats each of them twice which is your nonverbal signal to keep them there. You've decided that you're going to do your best to be good for him. It's the surefire way to get what you want in the end. He's not above leaving you without cumming and he's done it a few times when you've been especially bratty.

 

You feel him snake his hands behind your back, unclasping your bra and removing it in one swipe. The cold air hits your breasts and you arch your back slightly as you feel your nipples harden. Before you can get used to the sensation, Sicheng closes his mouth around your right nipple, ripping a groan from deep inside your chest. You buck your hips up slightly and his right hand slams you back down harshly.

 

"Do that again, baby, and you won't be finishing tonight. Be a good girl for me, Y/N"

 

"I'm sorry Sicheng. I didn't mean to," you whined through clenched teeth. Sicheng leaned down and kissed you sweetly, but only for a second before his mouth was back to your nipple. He was licking, sucking, and biting on it while coaxing moans and short gasps from you. His left hand is cupping your other breast and his right hand is moving lower, effectively removing the last bit of clothing remaining on you, leaving you completely naked. You can feel your wetness start to drip down as you're anticipating what's going to happen next. You hope he lets you cum. You're being good for him. You need to cum.

 

What feels like hours of teasing later, you're on the verge of tears. You don't know how much longer you can last with his incessant teasing. 

 

" _please Sicheng_ " you whisper-groan into the air " _I need you._ "

 

After the last syllable leaves your lips, Sicheng pulls away completely. You let out an inhuman-sounding whine with the loss of contact and you think Sicheng has left you there for the night. After a few seconds of silence, you feel two strong hands loop under your hips, grab your thighs, and pull you toward the edge of the bed. You start to flail in shock but those feelings quickly dissipate as Sicheng slams his cock into you, a high-pitched scream escaping your lips. He sets a relentless pace, fucking in and out of you, meeting no resistance since the teasing left you dripping wet. Every thrust brings you closer to climax and you start to shrink in on yourself with anticipation and want. Sicheng flips you over so you're supported by your elbows and knees and enters you again roughly. He continues his quick pace, chasing his own release. He rips the blindfold off of you, enabling you to see the headboard banging against the wall as he fucks into you. He releases his hold on your hips in favor of your shoulders, changing the angle and effectively hitting the spot that drives you wild. 

 

Sicheng nails your sweet spot repeatedly and soon you're letting go, cumming and clenching your walls around his cock. You can tell he's close as his hips begin to stutter and his pace falters. He's not particularly vocal in bed, but when he's close, you can hear his grunts get progressively louder. With a huge exhale, Sicheng pushes his hips flush against you and releases, the only sounds in the room being your combined panting.

 

When you've both come down from your respective highs, Sicheng pulls out and disposes of the condom that you didn't realize he put on. You let out a quiet sigh of relief as you let go of the worry of an unplanned pregnancy. Your back feels cool as Sicheng leaves the room momentarily, returning after a few moments with a damp towel. He quickly cleans both of you up and tosses you some of his sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in. Once you're both dressed and washed up for bed, Sicheng pulls you close and cuddles into the nape of your neck. As you're drifting off into dreamland, you hear a soft sigh followed by the best sound you've ever heard.

 

"I love you, Y/N. Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is cringey. I was doing great until the actual description of the sex. That's when I needed more wine. Never did I ever think I would be a needy girl for comments, but this is my first work. Please let me know your thoughts. Please and thanks :)
> 
> Twitter if you want to chat: taecallsmenoona


End file.
